


Messy Sticky Love (B's Bakery coda)

by MmbBlossom14



Series: B's Bakery [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Broken Families, Coda, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, New York City, Paris (City), Post-Divorce, Slow Burn, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Deliliah is now 17 and looking for a college place. Looking to join the cullenry school in New York. Her mother and father are unsteady and in the midst of a divorce. B's Bakery has expanded and at a scarafice for love. What will happen? Will it be a baking disaster when everything burns?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the coda everyone has been waiting is finally here. I hope you enjoy the B's Bakery coda.

Paris in the summer Betty Jones adores it or should she say soon to be Betty Cooper again. B's Bakery has gone global in the 17 years of her daughter's life she has B's Bakery in four major cities.

All the interviews she's been in say she should be proud. Proud why? Proud that this brought her the major sacrifice she's had to make. Losing her daughter, losing her new born son, losing her friends and most importantly her family.

Why should she be proud? Why should she feel accomplished when all she feels is regret and homesick. She misses her home and that's him and her daughter. All she feel like she's accomplished is a daughter that hates her and a divorce that's in the works. Why Betty Jones star for fucking up she thought.

Betty was currently in her Paris bakery searching through her daughters Instagram as her mail came. She opened one letter up. 

~Congratulations you and Miss Jones have been entered for the global mother daughter baking competition. ~

Betty looked at the letter and began to cry. The prize for winning this competition was a place in Deliliah's dream college and some money for the bakery. She pulled her phone out and began to ring Jughead. It was still a force of habit and they've been apart a year. 

It rang once, twice and on the third ring he answered. "Juggie I have some amazing news baby." She smiled and squealed so giddly.

"Betts." He whispered. "We're getting a divorce remember?"

Betty felt like she had just been sucker punched. "Oh yeah." She began to cry.

"Hey don't cry."

"I'm so sorry Juggie. It's a force of  habit. I... I... Lov... I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It's okay. What's this good news?" He asked.

"Me and Dee got into the competition. This is our chance to get her into the college of her dreams." Betty smiled faintly. "But will she even do it? I mean you both hate me."

"I'll speak to her. I'm sure she will. I think I'm holding the same letter." He smiled.

"I'm proud of you too."

"Yeah, me too." She whispered.

"Goodbye Betts."

"Don't go!"It was too late he had already declined the call. Betty started to cry as she wiped the sides down.

______

A week later Betty was making a wedding cake and had finished decorating it. She was holding it as it blocked her view. She was listening to Jughead's audio book because she missed her family so much.

She had it blasting on full volume as she walked into the main part of the bakery to get the boxes from behind the till. As she  walked in she heard footsteps. She didn't know which direction they came from but the next thing she knew she collided with the person ruining the cake ending up on the floor.

"Betts I'm getting serious dejavu." Jughead teased as he helped her up with a large brown envelope in his hand. "Juggie?" She whispered tearing up.

"She said she'll do it. She's outside with Veronica. But I asked them to wait because I have to hand you these."

Betty looked at the envolope and instantly knew what it was. Tears fell from her eyes as she shook her head. "I refuse to sign those." She whispered.

"Betts your going to have to at some point." Jughead told her.

"Don't make me." She uttered.

"Betts."

"Don't Betts me!" She shouted throwing a cupcake at him. "I still love you and I will always love you." She was filled with all these emotions she didn't know to express. "Don't make me sign them."

"Betty you have to."

"No... No... No... No... I won't. I refuse... I want to come home."She cried.

" Betts you are home. "Jughead whispered upset.

" I love Prais but this is not my home. My apartment is just an apartment. My home is you and Dee. Where ever you are that's my home. "

" Sign the papers Betty. "He said a little harsher than he meant to." So it's really over? "He just nodded." You decide that when you ran to Paris to start the bakery here instead of grieving with me. We lost a child Betty. He had Osteogenesis Imperfecta type 2 and we lost him. We lost Samuel. You ran and you left me and Dee. You drove back into work. So I'm sorry Betts it doesn't matter how much I love you. We can't walk back from this. "

"Juggie can we talk tonight before I sign them with our lawyers in New York next month?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

Jughead helped her clean the cake up before Deliliah found the cake all on the floor. "Being as clumsy as ever." She said coldly.

"Dee I'm sorry. How many times do I have to prove it to you? Please I'm your mother. Don't treat me like this. I need my little girl back." Betty cried.

"I needed my mother Betty. I lost a brother too." Deliliah cried too.

Betty pulled Deliliah into a hug. "How about we start over okay? Me and you. B and Dee forever."She whispered kissing her daughter's head.

"Okay." She whispered. "It's exhausting hating you." Betty just laughed softly. "That's because I'm your mother." She teased.

"I missed you Mum. Dad's miserable without you." 

"Me too Dee but it's too late k have to sign the papers when I'm in town for the competition." Betty whispered tearing up. 

"He still loves you though?" She said. 

"We'll figure something out." Betty promised her. "Or I'll try. I'll be home in a month but for now stay with me for a week?" 

"That was the plan whilst dad writes because he's been stuck for his next book."

"Perfect but you'll have to stay with Pea and V with Enzo tonight at their hotel. So I can talk to your dad?" 

"That's fine with me." She told her. 

"I'm not promising anything Dee. Your father is a stubborn man. Auntie JB taught me that." Betty teased. 

"Oh I know." She giggled. 

"Help me redo this wedding cake?" 

"Sure. I'll go tell dad he can have the day to himself." 

_____

Betty was shutting the bakery with Deliliah when Veronica, Enzo and Jughead came. Veronica came to pick up Deliliah so they could go get food. Enzo was 13 years old and was a little brother to Deliliah. Enzo would tease her about Emmet her best friend because they flirt but Deliliah was bisexual and have only came out to her gay uncle's and her auntie's first. Her parents still don't know.

Deliliah left as Jughead stayed behind with Betty. They had planned to talk. Betty wanted to go take him to see the eiffle Tower and sunset then beneath the stars. They'll get take out and eat it on the crash looking up towards it. We'll she at least hoped.

"Let's talk somewhere else. I'm getting flash backs to B's in New York." He smirked faintly.

"That wouldn't be so bad Juggie."

"True."

As planned out Betty took takeout food to the grass across the effile tower as they sat down and ate. Betty teared up missing this so much.

"Thank you love for getting her here to see me. I can't lose her too now that I've lost you." She whispered.

Jughead felt like he's been punched. She hasn't lost him they just need to walk things back but time was running late some may even say ran out.

"You haven't lost me Betts. We can be friends or more if we figure this out." He whispered.

"Really Juggie? You can't stand to look at me. I'm sorry we lost our little boy. I'm so sorry I ran but Juggie I love you don't let us waist 16 years of marriage."She pleaded. 

"Hey Betts it's over we have tried. It's okay, I've come to terms with that." He told her. 

"But I haven't. I will always need you. I needed today with Dee. I need you." 

"Betts you know this hurts me too." 

"Are you seeing someone else?" She whispered as tears began to fell. 

"How could I? You're my love." He admitted. 

"Then let's walk this back." 

"Betty we haven't seen each other in a year. Dee needs you, I missed you but now I don't need you. I struggled I've hurt but I've moved on."Jughead cried too. 

Betty just looked up at him." I need you one last time then please. "She whispered. 

"I need you too. Only one last time." 

They decided to go back to the bakery. Betty had a liquor lince in most of her bakery's now. She gave him a cupcake and a bear. Betty poured herself some wine. 

"Betts..." 

"No Jug I'm going to get shit faced because I'm so fucking lonely and I hate my life and my husband hates me and thank fuck I've just got my daughter back." Betty downed the glass she poured for herself. 

Jughead came up around to her and kissed her. "I can never hate you." He whispered as he slowly leaned into kiss her. 

He's been trying to resist him all night but her tried and her tried and he just couldn't. He's her Betts and she's his Juggie. They love each other. JB said she wanted no part in choosing sides in the divorce. 

"Juggie." Betty whispered deepening the kiss. "I've missed you so much. I'm breaking so much. He died in our arms." She cried. 

"I know baby." He slipped up holding her. "I'm here."

"Take my pain away." She uttered so quietly. "I feel the same pain Betts." He admitted. 

"I want to feel anything but this I need to feel some good." Betty cried harder as Jughead wiped her tears away. "I do too." 

"Let's take each others pain away." She whispered kissing him taking him to the kitchen. Betty kissed him back as she started to under his top. "Betts?" 

"I'm sorry." She stepped back. "No don't I want to. I want to take your pain away." He pulled her back by her hips. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered kissing him. "Shush" He mumbled kissing her. Betty nodded as he lifted her up on the side. 

He toyed at her top before she nodded approval he slowly removed her top and unclipped her bra. He raised his hands to her breasts and stroked them. Betty moaned at the feeling. 

"You left me." He whispered. "You ran away from everyone back home." He whispered into her ear as he was undoing her pants. 

"because I died Juggie. Everything in my life employed. We lost our little boy. I died and I've never came back to life." She whispered into a kiss. 

They carried on kissing and Jughead managed to get her pants off of her. "What happened to us?" He whispered. 

"I want to say I don't know. But I know what happened. I ran away from our family. I lost myself and I was grieving in the worse way possible. What I don't get is how did we get here?" She asked him. 

"We're sexually frustrated and I miss you but this is our goodbye." He whispered as he traced his fingers up her abdomen and along her breasts teasing her. 

"Maybe but you shouldn't have shown up here looking as sexy as hell. Oh god! I missed you Juggie." She whispered a cry. 

"I missed you too so much Betts." 

"Juggie I need you. Please I need you. I know you need me too." She said grinding upon him. 

Jughead groaned at the sensation. He has missed her. He forgot how much. It's been so long. "Tell me what you wants Betts?" He asked as he pulled her closer. 

"Touch me." She smirked.

Jughead kissed her lips all the way down to the top of her lace pants. He then ripped them off her. Starting to work her with one finger, then three then his mouth until she came. It didn't take long. He was then teasing her with lazy placed circles under her boobs. He took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it gently realising it with a pop.

"Juggie." She moaned.

"Tell me what you want baby." He whispered in her ear then bit her ear lobe.

"You. All of you. Make me come baby." She moaned.

Jughead didn't need to be told twice. He was making love to her slow and sensual. She came more than once to her climax. Then he did after, the both ride them out. Betty kissed him a little while before they pulled away as she jumped off the counter. 

"I'm going to have to clean that now." She blushed. "I should get back to Dee." He said as he got dressed. 

"Can you tell Dee I love her and give her a kiss goodnight for me?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll see you around Betts." 

"See you around Juggie." She whispered as he walked off. Betty knew she wasn't getting to sleep tonight so she stayed late and scrubbed the bakery clean. 

_______

A month later Betty was in her old apartment she use to share with Veronica. They decided to keep it as a place to rent out to people who are on holiday in New York.

Betty was currently getting ready to meet Jughead at the lawyers office to sign the papers. She hasn't been feeling well for a month. She looks like death even though she looked ill she made herself look presentable. She wore her blue dress with tiny flowers on it with some while dolly shoes. 

Betty was trying to hold it together but she felt utterly sick. She tried to be sick in the bathroom but it wasn't working. Betty saw a pregnancy test in the cupboard they leave just in case any of their guest ever needed it. Betty decided to try it as she wasn't well. Each time she was pregnant, she was off her food. She looked ill to begin with and she'd get dizzy. 

Betty took the test out of curiosity but she couldn't bring herself to look at it. Everytime she thought about it she felt this immense grief. She decided to shove it in her bag and look at it after the meeting. 

Betty saw Jughead with his lawyer. Betty began to tear up as she headed into the room with her lawyers. All the words that utter out their mouths are just one big mumble in Betty's ear. It's like her body is present but her mind isn't. All she could do was look at Jughead and tear up. 

"You two have read the papers now all you have to do is sign." The lawyer's told them. 

Betty held the pen in her hand as she looked at the 'Sign here' tab. She looked up at Jughead and teared up more. 

"Juggie are we really doing this?" She asked. Just as she asked that Jughead just signed the papers. "No second chances? No let's walk this back? No us? No family?" She whispered crying. 

"Betty I told you these no walking back at least I don't think so. You ran and I'm scared of losing the ones I love because I lost enough. So Betty just sign the papers. We're over and have been since you walked away from me and Dee." 

Betty just blinked away tears as a fresh set off tears apperead on her face. She just nodded as she shakily signed the divorces papers. Betty put the pen down and began to walk out crying silently. 

Betty rushed to her car not wanting Jughead to see her in this state. She messaged Deliliah to tell her that they'll practice next week for the competition. As she put her phone back she pulled the pregnancy test out. She slowly began to unwrap the test from the toilet roll. 

As she unwrapped it all the happiness and pain from her past two pregnancies came back to her all at once. She turned the stick around and saw two pink faint lines.

Betty just shoved it deep down into her bag as she drove back to her apartment. She couldn't help herself from crying. She hasn't been with anyone but him. She placed a hand to her firm stomach as she parked outside the apartment building. She knew Veronica would be inside with Kevin trying to help her. By that it'll include what V calls a divorce party with alcohol and pizza. She's been Googleing how to help a friend going through a divorce. 

Betty punched her driving wheel screaming as she had her music at full blast as she sat for a full five minutes having this break down before going back inside. That's exactly what she did. In the past year Betty's become a queen of mini break downs. In the past year she'd be back and forth from Paris to New York. That's where it all went south. 

Betty wiped her face with a makeup wipe as she was all red eyed and blotchy from the tears that fell and threaten to fall again. She pushed the door open and saw her best friends at the door making a fuss of her. 

Kevin brought her to the couch as Veronica opened a fresh bottle of wine. Sweet Pea and Fangs were with Jughead as they wanted to be there for their friends. Betty sat there looking at the blank TV screen. She hand Kevin hugging her as Veronica passed her a glass of wine. Betty didn't refuse but just placed it on the coffee table as Veronica and Kevin drank their glass. 

"B your a free women. I know you don't want to celebrate but maybe a drink won't hurt." Veronica suggested. 

Betty just stood up and poured the wine into the sink. Both Kevin and Veronica was utterly confused. Betty lost it and out a moment of rage and a mix emotions she smashed the glass of wine against the door as she screamed. In an instant Kevin and Veronica was by her side as they took her to her old bathroom as they sit in the bathtub holding her tight as she cried. 

"B what's the problem?" They asked. 

Betty pulled the stick out of her pocket. She placed it in there so she wouldn't lose it and she could keep it in her draw. Kevin held one end of the stick as Veronica held the other end. They both lean in over as they examined the pregnancy test. 

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. 

"Jughead's?" All she did was nod. "Does he know?"

She shook her head no. "I just found out." She whispered crying. Her two friends pull her into a hug as Kevin got out the bath and moored the wine down the sink. 

 

"I'm pregnant again." She whispered crying harder. "I don't know what to do. What should I do? I'm pregnant with a man that doesn't want me anymore."

All Betty could do was crying into her best friends embrace as she held her hands over her stomach. How is she meant to tell Deliliah but most importantly how is she meant to tell Jughead? He's her ex and that breaks her heart to think about. How does she tell him that she's pregnant? How does one do that?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a four months since Betty found out and it's a month away from the compition. Deliliah was so excited she'd been practicing most days. Betty flew back to Paris to sort out who'd be running the shop as she was back in New York. Payton moved to Paris with her so she told Payton she'd be the manger for awhile it might be permanent she doesn't know yet. 

Betty was going to tell Deliliah but she doesn't know about Jughead. She wasn't getting rid of it by any means. She was currently in her car on the way to her old home. 

Betty knew these a good chance that Deliliah will kick off and tell Jughead but she's hoping that she'll let him do it on his own terms. As she got there she wasn't expecting JB to be there. 

"Hey guys." She said."Can I speak to Dee please?" Betty added.

"Mum it's JB you can say anything in front of us." Deliliah said.

"Oh it's okay. It doesn't matter how about we practice for the competition at the Bakery?" Betty suggested.

"Sure can JB come?"

"If she wants to."

"I can't Dee I'm seeing someone after this." JB told her.

"Okay."

In that moment she knew she couldn't tell Deliliah because she'll go straight to her father about it. She was going to keep it to herself a little while longer.

Meanwhile at Jughead's office Veronica came to visit him. She was going to find out if she told him yet. Veronica knocked on the door and sat down. 

"Hey Jug."

"Hi Ron." He said. 

"Have you spoke to B?" She questioned. 

"No why does she know?" 

"Know what?" Veronica asked confused. 

"I only told Pea...shit."

"Told Pea what?"She asked.

"That I've been dating or going on dates. I didn't want to hurt Betty that's why I haven't told Deliliah or her yet... I wanted to try to forget about her... It was only one bad date... I never meant to hurt her."He rambled on.

"What your dating?!" Veronica asked furiously.

"It was only one date. I am single now Ronnie... It's been months I should at least try to forget about her."Jughead told her.

"Jug!"

"What Ronnie!"

"Has Betty spoke to you?" She asked.

"Only about De."

"Stupid idiot." Veronica mumbled.

"Why? What's going on?"

"I can't say it's really for her to say."

"Veronica please!"

"She's pregnant and she's 3 months along." Veronica broke and told him.

"Pregnant?" He whispered. Veronica just nodded her head. "I have to speak to her." Jughead rushed up grabbing his things leaving Veronica stood in the middle of his office.

______

At the bakery the girls had music on blasting out as they practiced. They were still selling to customers. They were timing themselves too. They were talking having a great time. 

"Hey Mum can I take this? It's a friend." She smiled. 

"Ooh a friend." Betty winked. "Go ahead."

Deliliah went out front to take the call. "Hey Emmet." She smiled. 

"My Dad will kill me if he found out I'm talking to his compitions daughter." He teased. 

"My mum probably won't care as long as I'm happy." She smiled. 

"I love that your smiling I can tell in your tone." 

"Emmet you're amazing. Are we meeting up at Emma's party tonight?" 

"Absolutely I missed you too much."He admitted. 

" Aww I missed you. I'll sdd you tonight Handsome."

" I'll see tonight gorgeous. "

Deliliah ended the call as she saw her dad entire. He had a blank expression on his face and that scared her. She didn't know if he was upset, angry or even a mixture of both. 

"Hey Dad." She smiled.

"Hey De where is your mum?"

"In the kitchen, why?" She asked. 

"I just want to speak to her." 

Jughead sped walked into the kitchen seeing Betty in her element baking whilst singing and dancing. He had a small smile on his face before it quickly disappeared as he glanced to her stomach.

"You told Veronica before you told me!"Betty dropped the pipping bag as she turned around to face Jughead. "You didn't tell me that you we are pregnant!"

Deliliah walked in She was in pure shock. "What?" She asked. "You're pregnant?" 

"Can we do this not in front of De?" She asked. 

"De here go get some food." Deliliah took the money and left her parents alone. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. 

"I found out after I signed the papers." 

"But you thought you were. I wouldn't have signed if you thought you were." He told her. 

"Don't you think I knew that! You don't want me so what's the point? You would have stayed for De and this baby. You didn't want me. I knew you wouldn't have signed and that's not the point. The point is you would have stayed with me. Our relationship only getting worse because you don't love me. "She cried. 

"You're fucking pregnant Betty!"

"Get out!" She shouted as tears streamed down her face. "Betts please." He whispered.

Betty just looked at him. "I'm four months along. 18 weeks along. It's a boy." She whispered pulling out a sonogram. "Now go."

Jughead didn't move he took the sonogram out her hand. "Stay with us. Let me help you with the pregnancy. I can't loose another child Betty. Please!" He begged.

"What's the point Juggie? I have a hospital appointment next week to find out if he had the same thing as Samuel. I am terrified." Betty began to cry.

"The point is that I will always care about you. You are carrying our baby boy. I am terrified too so let us do this together. It doesn't matter that we're not together." He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Betty hugged him back and cried harder. "I'll come home, Pay is the manager of the Paris B's now." She whispered. "I'll sleep in the spare room."

"No that bed is uncomfortable. You can sleep in our old room. We'll it's technically still my room."

Betty just nodded. "Let me clean up here and I'll meet you at home." She whispered.

"No let me help you." He told her.

Jughead helped her clean up and the Betty put the fridge away into the fridge. She got changed and out of the uniform and into her clothes. Jughead saw the tiny bump and he teared up.

______

Deliliah was at home with Emmet. She was crying in his arms. They were laying on her bed as they watched a movie.

"Em my mum's pregnant. I can't lose another sibling. My dad sounded so shocked and upset. I don't know what's going to happen." She whispered.

"Well I am here for you Dede."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Jughead drove Betty home in silence. Betty was just silent. She wasn't saying anything. She was deep in thought. Jughead looked over at her. 

"It will be different this time." He reasurred her as they pulled up to the drive. "Let's hope." She whispered crying. 

Betty just walked into the house. She headed up stairs to Deliliah's room. Betty saw her with Emmet. She knocked on the door. She slowly walked in. 

"De I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared that he would have what Samuel had." 

"He?" She questioned. 

"Yeah you're going to have another brother hopefully. Your dad's letting me stay here. So I'll leave you and your boyfriend. Which by the way how is your father Brown?" 

"He would kill me knowing that I'm in love with your daughter." He smiled. 

"Don't break her heart." Betty said as she walked out. 

"Mum!" Deliliah shouted in embarrassment. 

"Love you too De." She smiled. 

Betty headed downstairs to their garden. She sat on their garden swing as she began reading. She missed this. Jughead came over and handed her a tea with his own in his hand.

"No coffee again for 5 months now." He smiled faintly. "Thank you." Betty took it out of his hands and took a sip. "Have you got coffee?" She asked. 

"Nope. Remember Betts you have no coffee I have no coffee. That's the rules. I don't care if we're not together that's what we do."

Betty just nodded tearing up. She shut her book. "Do you want to join me?" She asked. Jughead just looked at her and nodded. She moved her feet off of the rest of the swing so he could sit down.

"I'm sorry we got pregnant. I know you don't want another kid with me. I mean we're divorced." She whispered. 

"Hey don't say that. This little boy will have the best mummy ever. He'll have the best sister. I'll be here, we just have to communicate more. Okay?"

"Okay." 

"Good." He smiled. 

"I'll leave you alone." Betty said grabbing her stuff as she stood up. "No Betts come here it's okay. You were here first." He said as he grabbed her hand. 

"No let's both stay." Betty offered. 

Jughead just nodded as she sat down. "Can I hold your stomach?" He asked. 

"You want to speak to him?" 

"Yeah." 

Betty nodded as Jughead held her stomach. "Hey little man. Daddy here, me and mummy are going to work things out before you come. I promise you that little man." He whispered. 

Betty just teared up as she listened to him. She held her hands over him. 

"Do you really think that?"Betty asked. 

" I hope so. "Jughead said.

"Me too." She whispered. "Do you know De's boyfriend is my biggest competitors son?" 

"Wait she has a boyfriend?" Jughead asked in shock.

Betty smiled. "Yes Emmet Brown." She told him.

"Nope not happening. She's still too young." 

"Leave her." Betty smiled. 

"But Betts she's our baby girl." He pouted. "She's growing up. It's okay, plus I know where he lives." She joked. 

Jughead just laughed slightly. "Good Cop, bad cop?" He offered. 

"I call good cop." They said at the same time. "That isn't fair Betts?" Jughead teased. 

"Yes it is." She giggled. "I'm carrying precious cargo I can't be bad cop." 

Jughead smiled up at her. "Mummy's got a point little man but no dating until your 18. You're sister is a bad influence." He teased. 

"No she's not." Betty smiled. 

"Just a tad."

"I wonders where she gets it from." She teased. "I'm going to bed. I'll set camp up in the spare room." She added. 

"Betts." Jughead said. 

"It's okay. Now be your night owl self." 

Betty left him alone there. She really wanted to share the bed trust me she did but she knew it was wrong. Betty headed to bed in the spare room. She was tossing and turning all night. She woke up at 1 am to go downstairs and get a glass of water. 

As she headed downstairs she saw Jughead typing away. She got her glass of water and decided to sit next to him on the couch. 

"You're up." 

"Yep I'll be lucky if I get 4 hours sleep a night since I left." She whispered. 

"Betts you need sleep and so does the baby." He told her. 

"Don't you think I know that. I'm exhausted all the time that's why my base make up is always done. I'm fucking exhausted and I can't sleep without you and it's so irrating." Betty teared up. She was physically exhausted. 

Jughead couldn't help but smile faintly. He wiped her tears away." Come with me to bed. Our bed, you need sleep. "He told her. 

" Really? "She whispered. 

"Our little boy needs sleep." 

"But mummy can't sleep." She moaned. 

"Come." He said grabbing her hand. 

Jughead locked up the door before leading them upstairs. He brought them into their room. Her stuff hadn't been moved. Jughead nervously looked at her. Betty climbed into her side of the bed. She turned herself away from him as Jughead crawled in. 

Jughead fell asleep almost instantly. Betty was still wide awake at 3am too hours later. Jughead woke up to go to the loo. "Betts why are you still up?" He mumbled sleepily. 

"I told you that I can't sleep without you." She whispered. Jughead just looked confused. "But I am here?" 

"No you don't get it! I mean I can't sleep without being by your side snuggled upto you. Using your chest as a pillow as you snore." 

"Oh." 

"It doesn't matter, I'll just go sleep on the couch." Betty whispered tearing up. 

"Betts no I understand. It took me awhile to get use to it. It's okay use me as your pillow." He told her. 

Betty just nodded as she wiped her tears away. She's already so hormonal. Betty leaned her head on his chest as she looked up at him. "I'm not going anywhere. You and our little boy needs sleep." He told her. Betty nodded again as she drifted off into a light slumber. 

Betty never thought the third time around she'd be doing this mentally alone. What she definitely didn't expect was for her to sign the divorce papers before finding out she was pregnant. All she is now is Betty Cooper with a Jones baby growing inside her. That's not what she wanted. She wants him with her family. 

However what terrifies her most is the life that grows inside her. The heart beat that grows stronger by the day and the kicks she feels. She's petrified that this little guy is going to be a repeat of history and she just can't take that again. No one can. She's afraid that this small human being that grows inside her won't get a proper chance at a life it deserves. In all honesty she's scared of failing at being a mother again. Scared of failing her family once more. She can't fail them, she won't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story so far.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig


	3. Chapter 3

Betty Cooper was now 7 months along. She was currently at the competition with Deliliah. They had all their family supporting them. Her and Jughead relationship is still rocky but there has been these moments where Betty had been hopeful towards them.

They had just arrived at the competition. They were getting sighed in. Something didn't feel right. It's probably just nerves Betty thought as they got guided to their station.

"Good look to my favourite woman." Jughead smiled.

Betty just smiled faintly. "Even me?" Betty asked as they had JB on stand by. 

"Of course." He smiled as he intertwined his hands with hers. He then pressed them against her stomach. "No stressing. It snot good for you or the baby." 

"Ay Ay captain." Betty smiled. 

"Come on Mum!" 

"I'm coming De." Betty smiled happily. "Say bye to your father." 

"See you soon Dad when we're winners." 

"She's definitely our daughter so competitive." He teased. 

"What can I say?" She shrugged. 

"Break a leg." Jughead smiled as he went to find his seat. 

Betty wanted to kiss him goodbye. She wanted to shout back at him at stop him but didn't. She really wanted to but just smiled at him before going to their station. 

"Are you ready De?" 

"Yep are you?" She asked in return. 

"With my partner in crime. Hell Yeah we're ready." 

Deliliah smiled as they headed to get their stuff ready before the competition. They came to the starting time as a judge read out all the rules. It was pretty much the basic rules. The bell rang signalling the starting the time. 

Betty and Deliliah moved around the kitchen with pure ease and grace. It was quit ironic seeing the over contestants with a panicked expressions on their faces. This made Betty happy. She felt felt extremely calm and relaxed. 

They moved around the kitchen like the perfect ballet duet as they graceful pulled together the mixture of cake batter. They put the cake in as they started on the decorations. 

Betty headed to the massive walk in freezer to store their decorations as she put them away she glanced down at her shoes as she looked at her shoes she saw a spot of red food dye she thought at first. However she looked back at their station and they haven't used red due yet. Betty looked down to her baby blue jeans as at her crotch reign she saw splatters of blood. 

Betty began to panic and tear up. "Not again." She whispered to herself. She put the decorations away before she went to a first aider. 

Betty tried to hold her tears in. She tried so hard but failed. "Ex... Excuse me... I... I think I'm having a mis... Misscaraige.... I need to put my sub in with my daughter... I need the baby's father. He's in the first row." Betty told her crying. 

"I'll tag in your sub and go grab your partner. Sit here and keep calm." 

Betty sat down as she started to breath. She tried to stay calm, Betty knew in this situation it's the best thing she can do. Jughead ran upto her really worried. The first aider didn't want to tell him and scare him she told him that his partner needed him. 

"Betts!" 

"Ju...Juggie."Betty cried. 

"What's going on?" 

"I think I'm ha... Having a misscaraige."

Jughead just held her closely. "Let's get you to a hospital." He whispered. 

Jughead left JB and Veronica a message as they rushed to the hospital. As they got to the hospital a doctor saw them straight away. Betty felt numb and couldn't speak but only cried. Jughead had to do all the talking. 

They ended up doing an ultrasound. As the doctors did that Betty winced in pain. The doctor saw that she was having an contraction. They wanted to keep mother and baby both safe. 

"You're baby boy is on his way so let's get you to an OR." 

"Wha-what? No! It's too early." Betty cried. 

Jughead looked at her holding her hand. "Hey look at me... I know we're still figuring things out but he's coming and you need a c-section. I'll be here every step of the way." He reassured her. 

Betty just nodded as the nurse started to wheel her to the OR. Jughead quietly followed behind the nurses and doctors. Betty was panicking, she felt as if the world was against her. She felt ill and light headed. 

Inside the OR Betty was now numb from the waist downwards. She didn't want to go through losing a second time. Jughead scrubbed in and rushed towards her side. Seeing all the surgical equipment Jughead felt sick. 

"We're going to start now." The doctor informed them. 

"Okay." They said. 

Betty closed her eyes in fear. She was afraid if she opened them than this nightmare would become a reality. Jughead could see the amount of pain she's in. He squeezed her hand tighter. 

"Hey Betts, it's okay look at me. Focus on me." Betty just glanced up at him. "There's your beautiful eyes."He whispered grazing her cheek. 

"Juggie... I." She whispered. 

"I'm scared too." 

"What ever happens..." Betty uttered. "I love you, Dee, Samuel and this baby so much. I... I kn-know we don't have Sam with us now and maybe this baby but I don't think I can survive losing another baby." 

"Hey, hey don't say that. We'll get through it together this time. I promise you we will." Jughead reasurred her. 

Betty just nodded. Something felt off, she didn't know what. She knew it had something to do with the baby. The doctors and nurses kept working. They worked and added more blood to pump into her system. 

Their baby is only 28 weeks old. Once out of the womb he might not even survive. Betty cried silently as Jughead held his hand tightly. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

"It's okay, I'm here. They're nearly done." He whispered. 

"Juggie I can't lose him. Not another one. Sammy was enough to deal with. I lost everyone because I lost myself." Betty was fully crying. 

"Betts listen to me,you are the strongest person I know. The most talented, the most beautiful, the most intelligent and the most wonderful person. We'll get through this and I won't let you do this alone. You're not pushing me away anymore. What happens, happens. "Jughead offered. 

The doctors kept working on her. They were finally pulling the tiny baby boy out." Congratulations on a beautiful baby boy. "The doctor said as they heard the faint whimpers of their baby boy. 

The nurses took the little boy into the nursery. He had to be on the venterlators until his lungs were strong enough. He couldn't be out the NICU until he was more stable. Betty smiled faintly but went pale in the face. She felt weak. Jughead felt her hand lossen. 

"Betts?" He whispered. 

"Look after them Juggie. I love them and I love you."Betty whispered. 

"Betts?" Jughead said worriedly. 

"I'm so sorry Juggie." She uttered before she passed out. 

Betty's eyes passed out as the machined flatlined. Jughead heart just sank. He began to cry. "No... No.. No! Save her! Please you have to save her!" Jughead pleaded.

"Get him out of here." The doctor said. 

The nurses guided him out. Jughead rang up Veronica in tears. The compition was finished and JB and Deliliah were on their way. Jughead pasted up and down crying. 

"V I need you and Pea and Enzo here." He cried. "She... She... The baby came but she might not survive." 

"We're on our way. Kev and Fangs with us too. Give us 10."Veronica told him. 

Before Jughead knew it his sister and daughter ran through the hospital towards him. Deliliah was crying her eyes out. She didn't know how to feel. She knew something was wrong when JB came back and not her mum. 

" What happened?"JB asked. 

"Our baby boy is here."Jughead smiled faintly." He's really premature. He's in the nicu but.... But... "Jughead couldn't go on he just broke down crying. 

"What's happened to Mum?"Deliliah asked started to tear up as she watched her dad cry. 

"She flat lined." Jughead whispered. 

Everyone started to cry. Deliliah just collapsed in her fathers arm as she cried. "Can I see my brother?" She asked. Jughead just nodded. He knew it would be the best place for her. 

Jughead showed Deliliah to where her brother was. He was so tiny strapped upto so many wires and machines it scared her. He was not even a day old yet and the world gave him a cruel start. Jughead left her there knowing she'll be safe there as he finds out more information on Betty. 

"Hey little Jones. You haven't got a name yet. I'm hoping you get one soon. I'm thinking something cool like Bellomy Lincoln. You look like a Bellomy or a Theodore. " Deliliah smiled faintly.

Deliliah put her hand through so her little brother could grasp on to her finger. It was the most cutest and purest thing she's ever witnessed to date. 

"I promise that Mummy and Daddy will be stronger when this is over. They've been on a rocky road. But I know they still love each other, it's just hard finding their way back through all the white noise. The white noise have pulled them to different ends of the world into a deep vast pit of lost and abandonces. Mummy is the most strongest women you'll ever know. Daddy is the most talented and imaginative. They're both super kind and caring. We have the best family a person could ever wish for. So I need you little man to be a strong Jones and pull through. We're all routing for you little man. In unity there's strength. You'll come to learn that's the families motto."Deliliah smiled faintly. 

Meanwhile Jughead us at the nurses station as he's asking, no more like demanding for answers on Betty's condition. Jughead was terrified that Betty might have died without him telling her that he still loved her.

Jughead Jones has never stopped loving Betty Cooper. He always thought that their love could stand the test of time. No one ever thought that in that time period that they'd lose a baby. A loss of a child can drive anyone to the edge of insanity. Grief is an ironic emotion that has seven steps. Neither of them got over steps 2 to 4. Pain and guilt, anger and loneliness or depression. They didn't know how to grieve a child. Now he might have to grieve the loss of a partner and maybe a second child. 

The nurses station knew nothing as of yet. He headed back to the waiting area to find all his family there. JB, Veronica, Pea, Enzo, Fangs, Kevin and Cheryl. JB couldn't believe that they were keeping them in the dark. Cheryl was trying to keep her cool before going all Blossom on their ass to get information. 

They were both currently outside heading towards the coffee stand. "She'll be okay, right?" Cheryl asked crying. 

"I'm really hoping so."JB said. 

"I'm freaking out." Cheryl began to cry. "She's like now only one of the good ones left out of my family. She's been there through everything." 

Jellybean looked over at her as Cheryl was fully crying. In all the years that JB has known Cheryl she has never fully shown any real emotion. She knew that's due to how she was brought up but this broke her. Over the years they still had this flirtation ship. Toni broke up with Cheryl for it and JB's relationships just never ended well. Toni ended up having feelings for Veronica. Sweet Pea's wife, her best friends heart but she couldn't help it. 

"Hey Cherry." JB whispered.

Cheryl looked up at her and smiled faintly. "You haven't called me that in a long time." She whispered. JB just shrugged, "I know it's hard. We're all struggling we have no clue what's going on but promise me, promise me that you'll speak to me if you need to." JB told her.

"What if I do loose her?"

"Then I will be by your sexy side. Every moment when you need me bad or good. One step at a time, one day at a time. I am here for you." JB told her.

"Jellybaby?" Cheryl used her old nickname.

"Yes." 

"Thank you." Cheryl said as she leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. JB kissed her back before pulling away. "It's okay let's go help my brother." 

Deliliah couldn't help but cry. She didn't want him to be alone so she didn't move. But all she wanted to know was that her mum was stable and breathing. This is the most daunting experience she's ever been through. 

Jughead was currently sat down trying to drink his coffee. He couldn't even drink it. He ended up staring at the cup watching it go cold as a doctor approached him. 

"Mr Jones?" 

"Yes! Is she okay? Is she alive? Oh god please say she's alive." He pleased. 

"Mr Jones please call down. She's in the ICU now. She's stable but hasn't woke up yet. You can go see her." The doctor said. 

"JB go get De." Jughead told 

JB walked as fast as she could to go get Deliliah. Jughead walked behind the doctor as she guided him to her. Jughead saw her attached to all these wires looking so pale. 

Jughead rushed in and sat on the chair beside her bed. He carefully held her hand in his. "Hey Betts, wake up for me. I need you to wake up for family. You need to meet out beautiful baby boy. De's already such a good sister. She hasn't let his side." He whispered crying as he squeezed her hands.

Jughead just looked at her and nothing she was still so still. His heart just sank deeper. He gently kissed the back of her hand.

"Betts please wake up soon. I love you and I know I can not do this without you. I love you so much. You probably know that but I mean I still love you and I regret signing those divorce papers. I have stopped loving you." He whispered.

Jughead looked at the door to see if he could see the rest of them coming. As he did that he felt a limp squeeze on his hand. He looked back at Betty as she squinted at the harsh bright lights.

"Ju... Juggie." She whispered.

"Betts." He smiled as he sat closer to her. "Bed." She uttered. "Jughead moved next to her on the bed.

"I... Lo... Love you." She whispered catching her breath. Jughead smiled as he gently leaned into her and kissed her. Betty kissed him back gently but has to pull away to catch her breath. "Where's our son?" She asked.

Jughead just smiled as he looked at her. "He's in the NICU. I can take you in the wheel chair if the doctor okay's it."He told her as everyone now filtered in. Deliliah rushed to her mothers side and gently hugged her as she sobbed.

"You're okay. I was so worried and, and I knew you wouldn't want me to throw the competition so we won."

"That's our girl. I am so proud of you De."Betty whispered hugging her lightly.

"My brother is adorable. He looks exactly like dad but has your nose mum." Deliliah smiled.

"He's perfect Betts."

"I want to see him." Betty smiled.

Just on cue the doctor entered. She brought a wheel chair for her to go see her son. Jughead pushed her around to the NICU as on the first row towards the window on the incubator was written baby Jones. 

Betty began to tear up. She looked over at her tiny son and couldn't believe that he was actually there breathing. Her son was alive. Betty began to cry and she couldn't control it. Part of her felt guilty for loving him as much as she does because of Samuel. But it didn't meant that she didn't love either of them less because she didn't. She loved them the same amount but she felt guilty. 

Jughead came around her side and hugged her. Deliliah joined the hug making it a group hug. "He's perfect. Oh my god and he's alive." Betty whispered as Jughead wiped her tears.

"Just like you." Jughead smiled as he kissed her. Betty smiled and kissed him back. "Oh shush. We need to name him."

"I have loads of suggestions." Deliliah told them as she pulled out her note book. "So we have Alfie, Ezra, Holden, Wilder, Theodore and Lincoln." 

"I like Theodore." Both Jughead and Betty said in unison. Betty and Jughead smiled up at each other before kissing Deliliah on the cheek. "It's perfect De." Jughead said. 

"Theodore Pendleton Jones."Betty smiled. 

They wheeled Betty in. Theo's tiny hands grasped around Betty's finger. Betty looked up at her family. Their family of three became a family of four, as they welcomed Theodore Pendleton Jones into the world. It was a petrifying day where they could have lost both of them but thankfully Samuel was looking over them as he always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and@fangirl_writer_x on ig


	4. Chapter 4

Theo is a month old and Betty is back to work with a one month old already her body as she's on decorating duty and on the tills. She loved being a working mum and taking her kid to work.

Theo loves being at the bakery his eyes wonder about the bright colours or he just sleeps. Deliliah loves her brother deeply she couldn't believe in a few months she was going to college.

Her and Emmet have been baby sitting Theo. Deliliah wanted her parents to go on a day out to rekindle what they had but they always beclined. So she's been baby sitting when they had to go to the shop.

They were all currently in the park meeting up with everyone for a massive group picknic. Deliliah brought Emmet to meet her family. Sweet Pea, Veronica and Enzo were there. Fangs and Kevin along with Cheryl and JB. They would do a massive group get together once a month as they all didn't see each other that much.

They all had a plan to get Betty and Jughead back together. They have been acting like a couple the past month. Deliliah has caught them kissing a few times. 

Betty and Jughead arrived there with the children. Betty pulled Theo out the pram and started to breast feed him. Some of their friends were already there.

"He's hungry." Veronica teased.

"He's like Juggie." Betty smiled. "But my poor boobs they're so sore."

Jughead just smiled proudly and hugged her carefully. "And I promise you I'll run you a bath with a bath bomb and bubbles." Jughead told her. 

"V aren't my parents disgustingly cute." Deliliah teased. 

"Agreed, I'm suprised nothing has happened between them yet." Veronica smirked. 

"Actually, they've kissed a few time." Deliliah outed them. Emmet pulled Deliliah into a hug. "You're in shit."He whispered. 

"No they love me too much." 

"How do you know?" Betty gasped. 

Deliliah just smiled. "When I came back early from the party. You're door was open and I saw." Veronica high fived her.

"So, care to explain?" Sweet Pea chimed in. 

"He was calming me down. It just happened." Betty shrugged. "It's not like we haven't before." Jughead added. 

"But you got a divorce." Kevin said. 

"Which was the worst mistake of my life!" Betty snapped. 

"Hey we're just teasing." 

"Well don't!" She snapped again standing up to walk away. Everyone was just speechless and couldn't believe it. Jughead excused himself. "I'm so sorry it's her hormones. I'll go check on her." 

Jughead got up and went to go see Betty with Theo. He saw him feeding Theo underneath a tree as she cried kissing him as he fed him. Jughead just sat next to her and hugged her. 

"What was that about?" He asked her. 

"I'm so tried Juggie." Betty began breaking down crying harder. Jughead just held her. "It's hard, but we've done this before." Jughead tried to reasurre her. All she did was shook her head no. "I feel so guilty because I'm so happy but Samuel." 

Jughead just took Theo from her as he was done finishing eating. "Look at him." Betty just looked at her baby boy. "God gave use Theo because Samuel thought we deserves some happiness. He knew that his mother, his gorgeous mum deserved some happiness. He knows you'll never  replace him." Jughead just smiled and kissed Theo. He then passed him back to her. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"Don't be sorry. You are only human, but come here and hug me." Betty just leaned into Jughead's embrace and looked up at him. "I love you Juggie." She whispered as she began to lean in. Jughead met her half way and before he spoke. "I love you too, I've never stopped." He gently pressed his lips against his. Betty deepened the kiss as Theo tugged at Betty's hair. They both laughed softly as they pulled away. 

"I want to be your wife again." She whispered.

"I want that too but let's just take things slow again. Let's wait till Theo a little older." 

Betty smiled as she looked at him. "So does that mean we're together again?" She asked. 

"Of course." He leaned down and kissed her again. "Now go apologise to our friends." 

Betty gave Theo to Jughead as she stood up. She headed over to them but before she looked at Jughead playing with Theo and it just melted her heart. 

Betty sat back down with the group. "Look guys I'm so sorry. I've been feeling really guilty and extremely tired. I shouldn't have snapped." Betty apologiesed. 

"No we get it B." Veronica said. "I can't imagine what you're going through." 

Jughead came back with Theo. Deliliah took him off of her dad as she held him in her hands. Emmet looked down at her and kissed her head. 

"You're such a good sister." 

"You're such a good boyfriend." She smiled as she kissed him. 

"Let's go to mine later." 

Deliliah smiled and kissed him again. "But your dad? He disproves of our family. He hates that my mum business does better than him."Deliliah kissed Theo as she stuck her tongue out of at him. He let a small smile out. 

"I don't care, I love you." 

Kevin and Fangs looked at them and smiled. They nudged Veronica, Pea and JB. They all smirked at the same time. They knew it was time to grill the boyfriend. Betty took Theo off of Deliliah as he was getting fussy. 

"Oh no baby boy, are you sleepy buddy?" 

Jughead just smiled as he kissed her. "Are you too together?" Deliliah asked. 

"Yeah we are,the divorce was a mistake and filled with grief. We didn't have a clear head and I love your mum." Jughead answered.

"I love you too Juggie." 

"That's amazing and all but can we grill the boyfriend now?"Veronica asked. 

" I thought you'd never ask V. "B teased as she rocked Theo to sleep. 

"Why you're fathers competitor's daughter?" She asked. 

"I almost killed him when we met." Deliliah smiled. 

JB and Veronica both high fived her. "Why?" Her aunt JB asked. 

"Care to explain Em?" She asked. 

Emmet wrapped her arms around her again and smiled. "It's technically why my dad's fault we're together."Emmet admitted. 

"I love this story." Deliliah smiled. 

"I love you." 

Betty looked at Jughead and smiled in awe. "Good cop, bad cop?" She whispered. 

"You know it." Jughead kissed her. "So why our daughter? Was it to try stoke out the compition?" Jughead asked Emmet. 

"Actually yes. I didn't want to but he threatened to take my college fund away. So I thought it couldn't hurt." 

"So you were using our daughter?" Betty asked. 

"I hated that, I never used her." 

"Sure." Betty scoffed. 

"Mum he didn't. I scoped him out as soon as he walked in the store on my shift." 

"That's our girl." Jughead smiled.

"So how did you meet?" Kevin asked getting them back on track.

"I had to buy each one of your cupcakes to bring them back home to compare them with ours. I also had to check out how your customer service was different to ours."

"You came in with your work top on." Deliliah giggled.

"I zipped my jacket up."

"I saw it peaking out of your jacket." She smiled.

"It wasn't the best idea." He admitted. "But you wouldn't let me go until you grilled me."

"Because you aren't running my company. They'll be mine someday."

"I know but I explained everything and you felt sorry for me and gave me the cupcakes." Emmet smiled.

"Only if you agreed to come to the Lucy Spraggon concert with me. It was my way of scoping out the competition."

"Wait really?" Emmet asked.

"Oh yes baby and you didn't even notice."

"You sneaky so so." Emmet laughed.

"I was just playing you at your own game." Deliliah kissed him.

"But I thought it was a date?"

"It was too but I had a game plan Em. It worked baby, you kissed me and asked me out again. I knew how you used your deals."

"That's one of the reasons why I love you. You're so smart." He kissed her.

"Is he good enough for our baby girl Juggie?" Betty asked.

"She's happy but if you hurt her. I'll kill you, we know where you live." Jughead teased.

"Betty said the exact same thing." Emmet said.

"Guys is he family approved?" Betty asked. 

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They then looked at Emmet with a serious look on their faces to scare him. "Definitely." They all said in unison. Emmet let a sigh of relief out. Deliliah started to giggled. 

"Mum can me and Em leave? I'll be back at what time?" She asked. 

"It's still early nights so 9pm."Betty smiled. 

"Don't do something we wouldn't do. Please be safe."Jughead told them. 

"We will dad." Deliliah said as she hugged him. 

Deliliah and Emmet left the picnic hand in hand. Jughead and Betty just watched them leave and smiled.   
_______

Emmet and Deliliah were on the couch watching a show together. Emmet's mother were there. She was the only one who knew about them in his family. If anyone other than his mother found out they'll be over.

Dani Brown was currently in Paris for a master class to improve his Bakery. So they didn't have to worry about him walking in. That led to Deliliah laying down with Emmet on the sofa. 

His mother had gone to work leaving them alone. She had a shift at the hospital. Emily Brown was the best nurse around. She was so kind and caring. 

"Baby just one more episode." Deliliah pouted. 

"You said I could pick one now." He smiled kissing her pout. 

"Fine but Max and Caroline have to do Caroline's ex wedding cake." 

"You don't have to watch it, you already know." Emmet teased. 

Deliliah rolled her eyes. "You know we're watching this because you haven't watched it. Also it's one of my favourites. Me, my Mum and my auntie V all came to watch them." She told him. 

"I love you." Emmet smiled. 

"Wait what?" She asked smiling at him. 

"Dee I love you. I love you so much." 

"Why?" She asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" He smiled. "You don't care about who I am. You love me for me and I love you for you. You don't are what other think about you and I love you that."

Deliliah looked up at him and kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered into the kiss.

"We can watch another episode." He told her.

"I love you even more now." She teased.

"You better."He joked as he pulled her in for a hug.

Deliliah leaned down and kissed him. She cradled his lap deeping the kiss. Emmet held her waist as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her closer. "I love you." She whispered kissing him again. "I love you so much Dee." They both got lost in each other embrace. 

As they were making out they didn't hear the lock on the door turn as it was opened. "I love you Dee." Emmet whispered as he teased at her top. The door closes as the living room one opens. 

"Emmet Brown!" His father shouted. That broke the two apart as Deliliah climbed off of him. Deliliah instantly started to get nervously shake. Emmet placed his hand on her. "Hi dad." Emmet said.

"Why is a B's bitch in our house?!"

"Don't call her that!"Emmet shouted back. 

"She's the enimie!" 

"She's my girlfriend!" 

"Not anymore!" Dani told him. 

Emmet just looked at him in shock. "You can't do that!" He shouted in raged. 

"Dump her or kiss your college fund goodbye!"

Dani stormed off downstairs to the bakery to stress bake. How could his own son betray his family like that. His own son betrayed his trust. 

Deliliah just got up and ran downstairs and out. Emmet quickly ran after her. He pulled her in for a hug as she was crying. Deliliah hugged him back but it was weak as she was shaking. 

"He hates me." She whispered. 

"He doesn't." He lied. 

"Don't lie to me Em."She whispered crying. 

"He's a dick and I'm sorry." 

"What do we do?" She asked. 

"I don't know." He admitted. 

"But your college fund is on the line all because of me."

"I don't care." He lied. 

"No don't lie to me... I'm just a stupid girl... They come and go but college funds don't."

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you too so much."Deliliah admitted." 

"Dee I don't want to do this but it's not fair on you."

Deliliah was crying streams of tears. "I know but we go away to different colleges next year... It's okay... You deserve someone your dad loves... I don't have a chance... He's forcing this... I... Love you." She uttered. 

"I really hate him right now." Emmet whispered kissing her head. 

"Me too." 

"So it's over?" 

"Don't say that." She whispered. 

"But it is or I'm a dead man walking." 

"I know I just don't want to leave you yet." Deliliah just looked up at him. Emmet wiped her tears away as he pressed one last final kiss to her lips. "I'm going to walk away now." He whispered slowly letting go of her hands. 

"Em?"

"Yes Dee?" He wipe his tears away. Deliliah took the ring off that he got her for her birthday. "For that someone special that's not me and your father approved." Emmet just gave it back to her. "That will always be yours." He told her. 

Deliliah just nodded as she held it close to her. She watched him go back inside to the bakery. As she stood watching she saw he got into an argument with his dad.

"Are you happy?!" Emmet shouted. "I loved her dad!"

"I'm very happy and you did no such thing!"

"I'm off to see mum on her break!" Emmet stormed off and got in his car.

____

Meanwhile, back at the Jones Betty and Jughead were watch a show as they rocked Theo to sleep in his rockable cot. Deliliah came in crying her eyes out as she went to the kitchen to start baking to make her feel better.

Both Betty and Jughead went to the kitchen with Theo to check on her. "Hey Dee, what happened?" Jughead asked. 

Deliliah didn't say anything she just beated butter and sugar together. "Emmet's fucking father!" She shouted crying.

"Language." Betty told her.

"He broke me and Emmet up!" She shouted.

"Oh baby." Betty hugged her.

"He found out about us." She whispered. "He threatened his college fund again. I told him that it was okay."

"Why?" Jughead asked.

"Because I'm just a stupid girl dad. They come and go but college funds don't. He works too hard just to give it up for a girl."

"You're not just some stupid girl." Betty told her. "You're my gorgeous, beautiful, talent and amazing daughter. You let him go because you knew it was the right thing to do."

"I know but it still hurts... But it's Brown's fault." Deliliah whispered.

"We know honey."Her parents said in unison as they pulled her in for a hug with Theo.

"Dani Brown is a fucking idiot. All he cares about is being on top."Betty told her.

"I love him mum." 

"I know sweetheart but you did the right thing." Betty said. 

"I know but it sucks... We better win and stay on top. Brown bakery is going down." 

Deliliah wanted to have the upper hand so if that meant always staying the best Bakery in NYC so be it. She's going to go to college gain all the cullenry skills she needs to be the best. 

__

A month had passed and she was going to NYU for two years to get a degree in business before spending a year at the best baking school in New York.

This was step one into mending her broken heart and thinking towards her future. B's Bakery was her future just like her mothers and she's focusing on that. She adores her family and wants to make them proud. This is one step to make it a mother daughter business.


	5. Chapter 5

3 years later~

Deliliah Jones had just graduated baking school. She came top of her class, that's to be expected with her parents. She was exactly like them, hard work and determined.

Theo was three years old and running around the bakery like he owned the place. Jughead had just released another book and Betty was busy with wedding season. 

Theo was helping Deliliah decorate a cake in the back as Betty was up front doing a client meeting. Deliliah and Betty would take it in turns to do client meetings. 

Jughead had came to get Theo to go home. Betty and just finished with the client. "Look at my favourite people." Jughead smiled. 

"Look at my favourite man." Betty giggled kissing him. 

"Get a room." Deliliah teased. 

"Eww."Theo giggled. 

Jughead came up to Theo and tickled him." You'll understand when you're older. "He kissed him.

"Dee can I take my lunch with your dad?" Betty asked her.

"Mum you're the boss." Deliliah giggled.

"True I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay." 

Betty hugged her and kissed her. "Bye bye Dee." Theo smiled as she kissed her. "I love you Dee." 

"Love you too Fe. Be good for daddy. Me and mummy will be home soon."

"Mummy having dinner with us." 

"Yeah bud. I have to work, I'll read bed time story tonight." Deliliah hugged him. 

Within fifteen Deliliah had her next customer. She had just put more red velvet and birthday cake cupcakes as they sold out. "Hello welcome to B's the best cupcakes World wide. We have shops all around the world. Currently setting up shop in Milan." Deliliah smiled. 

"Hey Dee, I need a wedding cake." 

Deliliah looked up to his Emmet Brown standing right in front of her. She felt as if she had her heart right ripped out from her chest. 

"You're getting married." She whispered tearing up. 

"I am." He smiled faintly. 

"Why don't you get your dad to do it?" She asked. 

"Dee you know I prefer you're baking."

"You need to leave." Deliliah said. 

"Dee can we talk?" He asked. 

"No Emmet... It hurts too much. You come to me for your wedding cake when I'm your ex. When I still love you because I never stopped... The shop in Milan needs to hurry up an open so I can run that and get away from you... I hope your dad approves."

"He does...she's also a Baker. We met at pastry school." Emmet smiled faintly. 

"Get out!"

"Please Dee." He pleased. 

"No! I love you Emmet and I always have so I won't do your wedding cake. Get your father to do it." 

"I don't want him to do it. I want you... I want you." He shouted realising.

"You what?" Deliliah asked.

"I want you." He whispered.

"You're engaged and we were over three years ago."

"Because my dad is a dick. My mum and him got a divorce because she had enough of him treating us like shit. She found out about how we broke up." He admitted.

"You're getting engaged." She whispered again.

"Not if you give me a reason not to." He told her.

"You can't do that to me Emmet, please go...go!"

Emmet walked to the door and looked back at her. "I'm staying with my dad." Emmet walked out the door. He got back into his car and drove to his dads.

An hour later Betty came back to find Deliliah stress baking as she cried as Olivia worked the desk.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"Emmet came to the shop."

"Oh... Give me a minute to speak to her then you can go home." Betty told her.

Betty headed through to the kitchen and took the bowl off of her and hugged her. Deliliah broke down in her mother's arms. 

"Why did he have do that mum?" She asked. 

"I don't know honey. How about you go see him and just talk to him?" Betty suggested. 

"Okay...but I'm finishing baking first." 

"Okay honey... Then come home to us."Betty told her. 

" Will do. "Deliliah hugged her tighter. 

___

Deliliah worked up the courage to ring him at seven o'clock at night. She was nervously walking around the bakery. 

" Hello? "He picked up. 

"Em." She whispered. 

"Dee? How are you? Are you making my cake?" Emmet asked her. 

"About that I wanted to talk in person before I decided." 

"I can meet you at your house?" Emmet suggested. 

"No my dad will kill you." Deliliah laughed softly to ease the tension. 

"Got it." He whispered. 

"I can sneak up to yours?" Deliliah suggested again. 

"Like old times." He smiled. 

"If I can still climb up to your window." 

"I'll leave it open." 

"I'll bring the cookies and cupcakes." Deliliah told him. 

"See you soon." 

Deliliah ended the phone call. She quickly boxed up the cakes and cookies that were still warm when she drove to his house. She snook around the back to find the tree vines tangled up with wood that's stuck against the house. 

Deliliah balanced them underneath get arms as she started to climb up the vines. It took her awhile to get up before she softly knocked on the window. Emmet glanced over to the window and smiled that smiled she adored. She closed her eyes blinking the tears away.

Emmet opened the window to let her in. She gave him the cupcakes and cookies. Deliliah fell in landing on his bed. Emmet just laughed softly.

"And that's why we moved my bed there." He teased helping her up.

"I remember when it wasn't there." Deliliah smiled. "I would always fall on your baking books. You never got a bookshelves until we put one up together."

"And it still up." He told her.

"Yeah." She smiled faintly. Her smile instantly disappeared when she saw a picture of him and his fiancé. "That's her?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She looked similar to Deliliah. She just looked away to wipe her tears. Why did he want her to do his cake? Why did she look like her?

"Are you happy?" She asked.

Emmet just looked at her,"Dee I've been happier." He looked directly in her eyes.

"With who?" She asked.

"Dee."

"Em please, I need to hear it."

"With you." He admitted.

Deliliah just looked at him. "I should go." She whispered. Emmet just grabbed her hand. "Don't go." He pleaded.

"Okay." Deliliah said as she pulled out a cookie. She took a bite. Deliliah then passed it took him. "Thanks Dee." He took a bite and smiled.

"Taste like home." He hummed.

"Really?" She asked smiling. 

"Definitely Dee." 

Deliliah threw all caution to the wind as she pulled him in for a hug. Betty cried hard into his chest. "I missed you so much Em." She whispered through her tears. Emmet hugged her back tightly. "I missed you too Dee." He kissed her forehead. 

"Why did you just do that?" She asked. 

"I missed you so much. I had to see you because I've been thinking about you since the break up." 

"You have?" She asked. 

"Dee I know we were only young but I've been with different people now and no one comes close to you." 

"But your getting married." She whispered. 

"Not if you give me a reason not to Dee." He cupped her face. 

"Do you really still love me?" She asked. 

Emmet leaned down and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?" He asked her as he pulled away. 

"You have a fiancé." She whispered. 

"Baby not if you tell me we still have a chance together." 

"I'm going to Milan on a work visa." Deliliah told him. 

"I can go and work with you. I want that. I want us, things haven't been right with her." 

Deliliah just looked at him. "Really?" She asked. "Definitely, I want us again." He told her. 

"I want that." She whispered. 

"I'll call her and end it. I just need you here with me." 

"Are we really doing this?" She asked. 

"Do you want to?" He asked her. 

"I do." 

Emmet just looked at her as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I really want to this... I missed you so much. Milan won't know what hit them." He smiled. 

"We're really doing this." Deliliah smiled. 

Emmet just kissed her again as he pulled his phone out and started to call Lucy. Lucy answered immediately, she was with her ex boyfriend. 

"Hey baby, what's up?" Lucy asked. 

"This isn't working Lucy."He told her. 

"I agree Emmet." She agreed as she sat on her ex boyfriend's lap. 

"So we're agreed. It's over." 

"Yeah, it was nice whilst it lasted Emmet. I hope we can stay friends." 

"I'd like that." He smiled. 

"Me too. I'll give you the ring back. We never booked the venue and my mum was doing the food so we're okay." 

"That's great... Bye Lucy." 

"Bye Emmet." 

Emmet ended the phone call as he threw the phone on his bed. He pulled Deliliah in for a hug when her phone started to ring. Deliliah saw the caller ID and it was her mother. 

"Hi Mum." 

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Well actually Mum Emmet and Lucy both broke off the wedding. They said it both wasn't right. They love someone else." 

"Someone else?" Betty questioned. 

"He loves me still." 

"Are you going to try things again? You know I won't judge you I fully support second chances if you truly believe it's going to work." Betty told her. 

"We are mum. We're not going to let anyone get in between us." Deliliah smiled. 

"That's amazing honey. Anyway honey I was calling about Milan." Betty smiled excitedly. 

"Wait is the ship done? Is my work visa here?" She asked. 

"Yes to both! We're going global honey." 

"Em is coming with me too. He's getting his work visa too. He'll work with me... Mum we're going to make this work... We really want this... I want this... I'm going to run a B's Bakery." Deliliah cried happy tears. 

"See you deserve this. You worked hard and you're getting what you deserve. I'll see you tomorrow. You go next month." 

"Perfect Mum. Good night." Deliliah smiled. 

"Sweet dreams baby girl." 

Betty ended the call as she heard Theo wake up as it was ten at night. Deliliah looked over at Emmet. "The bakery is finished. We leave next month." Deliliah smiled. Emmet pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Deliliah couldn't believe this was all happening. In a months time she would be the proud owner and the Head Baker of B's Bakery in Milan.

This is all she's ever wanted was to work at her mother's company she built from scratch in a different country. She knew life was too short.

This has been her dream since she was a little girl. She's finally got that. She leaves in a month.

____

A month had passed and she and Emmet were at the airport with Theo, Betty and Jughead. Deliliah and Emmet have been together for a month now and Jughead hasn't seen her happier than she has been. She's like she's a teenager again but she has her dream job. That made Jughead so proud.

Betty couldn't help but cry as Deliliah was holding Theo as Theo kissed his sister's cheeks. "Me miss you Dee." Theo pouted. 

"I'll miss you too Fe." She kissed him. 

"You'll be amazing out there Dee."Betty whispered wiping her tears away." Call me everyday. Face time will be better. You know I want you to have a good time and be responsible. Safe sex. "

"Babe that sounds like our college speech to her." Jughead teased. 

"Oh shush." Betty smiled. "She knows what I mean." 

"I do mum." Deliliah said as she pulled her in for a hug. "Mummy, daddy, mummy, daddy. Give present." Theo smiled. 

"Shush suprise little man." Jughead said picking him up. "Oops!" Theo giggled. 

"What present?" Deliliah asked. 

Betty pulled out a present for her. "Open it." They all smiled. 

Deliliah just passed her suitcase to Emmet. She carefully opened the present not ripping the paper. She knew her mother could reuse it after. Deliliah opened it up to find a apron that was a customised B's Bakery head Baker one. 

" Guys it's perfect." Deliliah teared up.

"Technically it's my original one I added Milan on to it and all off the cities we have shops in. Along with your initials. You can pass it on to your children who decide to work in the family business."

Deliliah just hugged her mum. "It's perfect, thank you so much mum." Deliliah wiped her tears away.

"You're coming home for Christmas." Jughead said.

"We are dad." Deliliah told him.

"Okay, me and your mum are getting married again but we're going to town all after this to sign the papers. We already had the wedding we wanted." Jughead smiled.

"It's about time." She teased.

"Baby we should go. We don't want to miss our flight." 

"Ems right... Go call us when you land." Betty said. 

Deliliah said one last finally goodbye before she headed to her gate. Emmet followed her hand in hand. On the plane she laid her head on Emmets shoulder as they shared a sweet kiss.

Deliliah looked out the window as they flew above New York. This was her flying the nest. She always wanted to run a B's Bakery and she's finally doing it. For now she was plane bound until she was Milan bound and making a name for herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Milan is a beautiful city. Deliliah loves Milan. She fell in love with city. Her and Emmet loves the city they adore it, they've currently moved into a bigger apartment with their dog.

They're currently closing the bakery for Christmas. They had promised Betty and Jughead that they'd be home for Christmas. Emmet's mum would be coming to the Jones for Christmas too.

They were finishing their Christmas orders. They had customers out the door waiting to collect their orders. They had their suitcases in the back as Luna their dog slept in the corner as soon as they're done their jumping on a taxi to the airport. 

"Babe could you pass me that box?"Deliliah asked him. 

" Of course baby. I don't want you to be doing any heavy lifting. "Emmet smiled at as he kissed her cheek.

"Em I'm pregnant not incapable of doing anything." She giggled.

"But babe I want everything to go perfect. We haven't seen your parents in 9 months and now your 5 months pregnant with our beautiful baby boy."

"I just turned five weeks yesterday and that's when we got our scan."

Emmet just hugged her before passing her the box. Deliliah passed it to the paying customer. They completely served the customers. Their taxi came a'd drove them to the airport. Deliliah hasn't told her mum that she's expecting. They've only done short phone calls as she was busy at work. 

Deliliah hated flying but it was so worth it as she would be flying home to see her family she missed dearly. She couldn't wait to tell them how the bakery was doing and that they were going to be grandparents. Deliliah just leaned into her boyfriend embrace as she watched them fly above the clouds. 

____

New York:

Betty was finished up at the bakery. She was working on a welcomr hope cake for Deliliah and Emmet for tonight. Betty was so excited to see her little girl. Phone calls weren't enough sometimes but she understands that they're so busy. 

Jughead came in with a Four year old Theo. Theo ran in and up to his mother. He wanted to help with Deliliah's cake. 

"Mummy!" 

"Theo!" Betty smiled as she picked him. "Can I help please?" He asked sweetly. 

"Have you washed your hands?" She asked.

"Daddy help me reach sink please?" Theo pouted. 

"Okay buddy." Jughead smiled. 

"Hiya sexy." Betty smiled kissing Jughead. "Hey gorgeous, the house is ready for De coming home." He told her. 

"I love you." Betty smiled. 

"Love you too, love." Jughead smiled as well as he took Theo to wash his hands. The came back a few minutes later from across the kitchen with clean hands. "Can I help now?" Theo asked. 

"Sure baby." Betty smiled as she popped him up on the table. "Do I put these on?" He asked putting sweets on it. "Sure Fe." Betty giggled. 

"How was writing?" Betty added as she asked Jughead. 

"It's going well. I'm writing about my old gang. My friends and the struggles we've faced." Jughead admitted. 

"That's amazing honey." 

"I try." He teased. 

"Shut up." Betty giggled. "You are phenomenonal." 

Jughead just came up behind her and hugged her. "That's because you are phenomenonal, stunning, sexy, my better half or my everything." Jughead kissed her neck. 

Betty giggled softly as she kissed him. "I love you." Betty smiled. Jughead just kissed her back passionately. "I love you too." He responded.

"Eww daddy! Yucky." Theo pouted. 

"Kisses aren't yucky." Jughead told him. "Yeah boys in my class says you get kooties." Theo nodded. Betty and Jughead couldn't help but laugh. They both counted down from 3 before they kissed Theo's cheeks at the same time."Eww! Yucky! Dede won't do yucky kisses!" Theo huffed.

Betty just laughed at her son. "Babe do you want to tell him or should I?" Betty asked Jughead.

"Fe, Dee will plaster you in kisses."

"Noooooooo!" Them pouted.

"Sorry honey." Betty and Jughead laughed softly.

"I'll allow it because I miss Dede."

"Speaking of Dee, we should get to the airport." Betty smiled as she finished clearing up.

The drive to the airport was a long one. Theo ended falling asleep so they had a break from listening to the Disney track on repeat. It wasn't that bad of a drive as they shortly pulled up to the car park.

Theo was too tired so Betty carried him as they waited for them to come through. Theo was the first one to notice them. He instantly perked up. 

"Dee!"

"Fe!" She cheered running up to him. "You're fat now." Theo said. 

"I'm pregnant Fe."

"Wait what?" Betty and Jughead asked in shock.

"Five months and it's a boy. Suprise." Deliliah smiled.

"Wait didn't you tell us sooner?" Betty asked.

"We found out when I was 3 month pregnant and we've been so busy working and so have you." Deliliah explained.

"We're going to be grandparents." Jughead smiled.

"Wait I'm too young for that." Betty pouted.

Jughead laughed softly and kissed her. "You'll just be a glamma then." Jughead teased.

"I like that glam and ma for grandmother. Glamma, that's what they should call me." Betty smiled.

"Dad what have you done." Deliliah joked. 

"If not me Ronnie would have." 

"Fair point." 

"Kisses." Theo said. 

Deliliah leaned down and kissed him. "Look who wants kisses now." Betty teased. "I thought they were yucky." Jughead added.

"No! Yucky when mummy and daddy kiss. Mummy makes werid noises." Theo admitted. 

"Does she now?" Deliliah teased. 

"Oh shush." Betty brushed it off. "Let's get you home." 

____

Christmas eve:

Deliliah and Theo were baking ginger bread man for santa when Betty and Jughead were sat outside on their porch swing. They couldn't be more happier. They just found out their were going to be grandparents. Granted they were far too young to be grandparents in Betty's opinion. 

Betty and Jughead were deep in conversation laughing with each other. Betty was laying on Jughead as he looked down at her. 

"I love you so much." Jughead smiled. 

"I love you too. I'm so sorry about me leaving after Samuel." Betty whispered. "It got too much and I knew I had you to speak to you but I felt as if it was my fault. I know we don't really speak about it because it's too painful but I'm sorry we got a divorce and I hate that. I want my husband back. So can we make it official on paper again? "

" I'd love too. "Jughead kissed her.

"I don't want it to be a big deal just a small one. Just us signing a piece of paper so we're married in the eyes of the law again." Betty said. 

"I was going to ask you if you didn't ask me." 

Betty just smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "Do you ever think about Samuel?" Betty asked. 

"All the time. He would have been five." Jughead whispered. 

"It's been five years and I feel worse each year. I feel so guilty because I'm so happy now." Betty admitted tearing up. 

"I feel the same way Betts. I remember when you told me you were pregnant." Jughead smiled faintly. 

"Christmas eve." 

"Underneath the mistletoe with a top saying mummy's kissing santa. I wore my santa hat that Christmas eve. I didn't understand the top until I looked up at the mistletoe to see the pregnancy test hanging." Jughead teared up remember the story. 

"April time and we found out Samuel was a boy. We were so happy we wanted a little boy. You said it evens out team out to two boys and two girls." Betty uttered as tears fell down her face.

"Does it make us bad parents for moving on from the pain of the loss?" Jughead asked wiping Betty's tears away.

"I ask myself that question alot. I spoke about it with my therapist and no it makes us human Juggie. It makes us stronger getting through the white noise. We never forget about Sammy we won't, he's our little boy. He just earnt his wings a little earlier than any of us expected. It's taken me awhile to accept it. There's moments we've had with Fe and I just freeze up... I think that in that moment that could have been Sammy and that breaks me... Or that Sammy would show Fe how to annoy Dee or do the simple stuff. Fe would follow his big brother and they'd be best friends. It's stupid but it's what I think about sometimes. "Betty admitted.

"I do the same thing. When I play football with him. I think about how they could have played it together. I think about them teasing Dee. But reality hits and I know that's not realistic. He's gone and when he died parts of us died with him. We learn to try retrieve those parts each day but maybe we won't ever because a loss of a child is a loss of the parents that they won't ever get to see them again. We won't ever get to hear him breath as we sneak in to watch them sleep when it's a hard day. "

"I felt him stop breathing." Betty cried. "His tiny body went limp in my arms. Each panic attack I have know my mind reels back to that moment. At each moment it happens when he stops breathing... I... I feel like I can't breathe."

Jughead just held her tighter in his embrace. "I know baby but just remember the grounding technique we've learnt about." He kissed her head.

"I know honey and the meds help." Betty admitted.

"It's getting easier with each step we take together. I just hope Dee doesn't have to go through the same heart break as a parent we did." Jughead said.

"It was hard enough on her as a sister. I don't dare to imagine it."

"Me too." Jughead kissed her.

As they pulled away they say Emmet closed the door on himself as he headed towards Betty and Jughead. "You okay Em?" Jughead asked him.

"I actually wanted to speak to you two." Emmet admitted.

"Us?" Betty smiled.

"Yeah it's about Dee."

"Wait is she okay?" Jughead frantically asked.

"Jug she's fine." Emmet smiled. "Actually skes more than fine. Deliliah's perfect. I want to marry her. You're daughter is perfect for me."

"Wait your asking for her hand in marriage?" Betty smiled.

"I am Betty. I really do love her and I don't want to live without her. I've done that and I hated it."

"What do you say Betts? Is Emmet worthy of our daughters hand in marriage." Jughead teased. 

"No..." Emmet smile faded and he looked upset. "He's more than worthy. He cherishes her and that's all we could ask for. Of course you can marry her Emmet." 

Emmet let a sigh of relief out. "You scared me." He laughed softly. 

"We had to tease you a little." 

"I should have expected that." He laughed softly. 

"You should have." Betty smiled. "Go to her and help her with Fe. You too need the practice and we need a break." 

"Thank you." Emmet happily smiled before heading back into the house. Betty just looked up to Jughead. "You know for a fact their's going to be arguments about who makes her cake right?" Betty told Jughead. 

All Jughead did was kiss Betty as he smiled. "Oh I know love and I know that in the end you'll win." Jughead whispered. 

"Shall we see if Fe's sleeping so we can let Santa come so mummy can kiss santa?" Betty asked as she hit the pompom ball on his stanta hat like a over excited kitten. 

"Sounds good to me gorgeous." 

Both Betty and Jughead headed into the house quietly. The ginger men were on the side cooling as one was on a plate with carrots and a glass of milk. They saw Deliliah coming down the stairs. 

"He's fast asleep."Deliliah told them." Thank you honey. You and Emmet head to bed. We'll clean the kitchen. "Betty told her. 

"Thanks Mum. I'm exhausted." 

"I was like that when I was pregnant with you. I was working too, if I'm being honest your dad had to drag me away from the bakery to take a break." Betty smiled. 

"She's not kidding Dee. I had to give Oliva, Payton and JB rules on what she could and couldn't do." Jughead kissed Betty. 

Deliliah kissed her mum and dad on the cheek before she headed upstairs. Betty and Jughead started to tidy up the kitchen and prepare it for tomorrow. They then got the hidden presents out and put them in piles for each person just before heading to bed. 

____

Christmas morning started with Theo awake at 6am and Emily Brown ringing up after her shift to see if she could come around now if they're awake. Betty allowed it as they were all up. 

Emily came around when everyone was up. She knew that Deliliah was pregnant as Emmet rang her up freaking out about it. She swore to her son that she wouldn't say anything until Betty and Jughead knew. 

Theo was getting impatient. He wanted Deliliah up now so he could open her presents. JB was falling asleep on the sofa. She arrived just when Betty and Jughead were heading up to bed. JB always slept over on Christmas eve. It was a tradition they started when Deliliah was little. 

"Auntie Jelly! Wake up! Again! Christmas!" Theo cheered

"Okay... Little man." JB whispered waking up. 

"It Christmas. Santa ate homemade cookie." He smiled. 

"Did he? That's amazing sweetie. Where's my cookie?"

"In kitchen." He smiled. He rushed to the kitchen to get JB a cookie. He then saw Deliliah. "Dee present time!" Theo pulled her to the living room.

"Everyone's here mummy." Theo smiled.

"Okay Fe... You can open your presents now." Betty smiled as she snuggled into Jughead's embrace.

They watched all Theo open his presents. He was more excited for the boxes and the wrapping paper then he was the gifts. It was adorable and brought a smile to everyone's faces.

Once Theo was done Emmet lead Deliliah outside to the porch swing. Betty and Jughead smirked at each other. JB just looked at them confused. Emily knew what was going on too and smiled.

Emmet sat her down holding her hands. "Dee I love you." Emmet smiled.

"I know that."

"Dee I've loved you since we were lovers in high school. We've been through hell and back. I love you more each day. In all honesty I will love you for a life time. I think I've always known since high school that your the one for me. Soppy, I know but it's true. So Dee why don't you take the next step with me moving on in our next chapter together? Will you Deliliah do the honor of making me the happiest man alive and marrying me? "He asked her.

He pulled out this gorgeous but minimalist engagement ring. It screamed Deliliah, it was perfect for her.

Betty, Emily, JB and Jughead were watching out of the window with small faint smiles on their faces. 

Deliliah looked up at him and started to cry happy tears. All she did was pull him in for a hug and a passionate kiss. 

Emmet carefully picked her up  
"So is that yes?" He asked hopeful. 

"Yes... Yes... A hundred thousands yeses." 

Emmet placed her down as he gently pushed the ring on her finger. As the finger was successfully placed on he pulled her back in for a kiss. 

Everyone watched from the window as they cheered. Everyone were tearing up themselves. They've watched them grow up since they were inside the womb. Now they got to watch this significant mile stone in their life. 

Watching their daughter get engaged was an emotional time for them. She's growing up far too fast. At least they had Theo to watch grow up too. Hopefully slower than Deliliah. But hopefully not too slow. 

How life changes so fast. They've loved and they've lost. They've gained and they haven't. 

But it all came full circle. It started with a love that blossomed over a small bakery now that small bakery turned into a family business. A family business that's loved world wide. But as one couple fell in love and grew old together, they got to watch their family grow and love. They got to watch their daughters love story grow and some day they'll get to watch their sons. 

But ironically enough both love stories started at B's.

B's Bakery the recipe for a perfect love story for decades past and to come.

B's Bakery the home of home some love.

B's Bakery a bakery that has the recipe for love and never to be spilled.

All of that at B's Bakery, where else would you find it?

Only at B's.

~The End. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another coda completed. Another bughead universe closed for now. Thank you so much for all your phenomenonal support its mean the world to me.
> 
> I love you guys so much. 
> 
> Don't forget you can find me @hbiccjblog on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying the B's Bakery coda I've started it. Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader.
> 
> I would love to know your opinions on this so far. 
> 
> You can find me@hbiccjblog on tumblr and @fangirl_writer_x on ig.


End file.
